fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcia
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Beorc |relatives =Makalov (Brother) |game =Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |firstseen =Chapter 3: Pirates Aground in Chapter 9: [[Gallia (chapter)|Gallia]] (Path of Radiance) Part 2, Prologue: On Drifting Clouds (Radiant Dawn) |class =Pegasus Knight (Path of Radiance) Falcon Knight (Radiant Dawn) |mirage = |voiceby = }} Marcia (Darcia in the Italian version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is a knight of Begnion, and the younger sister of Makalov. Profile Path of Radiance A former pegasus knight of Begnion’s Holy Guard, Marcia's officially a deserter, having suddenly left the Holy Guard, she claims, due to her bumbling older brother who worked up a large debt. She is first encountered confronting a group of pirates in her search for her older brother, Makalov in Port Talma. During this time, the pirates refuse to cooperate with her benign request to spare her brother, to which she attempts to fight them off. While Marcia cannot be recruited in this chapter, she will return in Chapter 9 after Ike speaks to her, joining the Greil Mercenaries out of gratitude for Ike saving her. When she reunites with Makalov later on in Chapter 14, she is shown to disguise her concern and worry for him under the facade of anger and hatred. Marcia will remain with Ike's forces until the game ends, before returning to the service of the Begnion Pegasus Knights. Radiant Dawn A few years after the events of Path of Radiance, After the war was over, she was allowed to readmit to the Holy Guard by her former commander Tanith, but she reluctantly declined, and becomes a member of the Crimean Royal Knights with Makalov. She makes her reappearance in Chapter 2-P, where she is shown to have offer words of solace to Elincia, who is under tremendous pressure from the demands of the aristocracy. Marcia then notices a commotion occurring in the skies overhead, whereupon she proceeds to investigate with Elincia. It is then revealed that Zeffren and his Dracoknights have trespassed Crimean skies in pursuit of Leanne, whom they intend to capture and sell to "some lord or other". When Marcia and Elincia arrive at the scene, they get into a confrontation with the Dracoknights, urging them to leave. A battle ensues soon after, where Marcia, Elincia and Nealuchi take up arms against the Dracoknights to protect Crimea's sovereignty and defend the hapless Leanne. Haar later flies into the scene as an Other unit, prompting Marcia to attempt to convince him into joining their efforts. When the Dracoknights later retreat in disgrace, Marcia sends them off by exclaiming, "Yeah, you run, dragonbackers! And don't ever come back to Crimea!". Marcia then returns to her original post as a Crimean Royal Knight, where she participates in a siege laid upon Castle Felirae. When it is revealed that the Royal Knights have fallen into a trap laid by Ludveck, Marcia is hurriedly sent to Fort Alpea to relay the news that the Royal Knights are fast approaching the fort "at top speed". After the civil rebellion is successfully quelled, Marcia, alongside the other Royal Knights, is sent to rout the dregs of the rebel army. Marcia is spared when Ashera later casts her judgment upon Tellius. She may be brought into the Tower of Guidance to reverse this judgment. Personality Marcia sports a cheerful demeanor, but is known to enter bouts of anger towards her brother and enemies alike. It is revealed in supports with Tanith that she is extremely proficient in executing her duties as a Pegasus Knight, with Tanith revealing that she holds very high expectations of Marcia, even to the extent of having faith in Marcia being able to lead the Holy Guard. One of Marcia's distinctive traits can be observed in the manner in which she speaks. On various occasions, she is known to use words such as "clambake" and "sponge-brain" as insults. Furthermore, in place of profanities, Marcia will use words such as "crackers", hinting at the possibility of her being rather childish. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' Recruitment *Chapter 9: Speak to her with Ike. (She must have spoken to him in Chapter 3.) Base Stats Growth Rates |55% |40% |20% |50% |55% |40% |25% |30% |} Support Conversations *Gatrie *Rolf *Kieran *Tanith Bond Support *Makalov: 5% Promotion Gains E }} Overall Marcia is the only playable Pegasus Knight in this game and the first flying unit to join your army. When the player recruits her, she is fairly underleveled, and may be sidelined as a result. However, Marcia has the greatest availability among all playable airborne units in the game, and while she takes a bit of effort to bring up to par with the rest of Ike's party by the time she is recruited, her excellent movement allows her to catch up fairly quickly, with her growths allowing her to develop her strength and speed relatively quickly. Marcia's stats are a bit mediocre elsewhere, especially considering her rather low HP compared to your other physical units, but they tend to be reliable enough to leave Marcia fairly consistent. Once Marcia promotes into a Falcon Knight, she gains more durability and the ability to use Swords, which allows her to gain the advantage over the enemy Axe users that would have troubled her before promotion. However, Marcia will be stuck with E-rank Swords until a couple of chapters are spent to bring her weapon rank up, meaning she will not likely do a lot of damage to enemy Axe users. Class-wise, Marcia's competition comes from Tanith and Jill as other possible Beorc-fliers before lategame. Tanith joins as a high-level pre-promote Falcon Knight with an A-Rank in swords, something Marcia will likely never achieve, and joins early enough to be able to grind her lance rank up to A as well. Tanith also has the ability to call reinforcements via command, which can be useful in situations where you can't afford to risk your own units life. Marcia's advantages over Tanith are her better durability and strength, as well as availability in a number of chapters when airborne units are of particular value. Compared to Jill, Marcia has more time to level up and gain weapon experience, greater speed, luck, and resistance, but lower HP, strength, and defense, as well as no access to axes, which are considered as the most effective weapon-type in the game thanks to forgeable E-rank Steel Axes. Anyway, since deployment slots aren't too limited and multiple chapters try to restrict your movement with heavy terrain, this competition is more of an artificial one and you shouldn't be afraid to make full use of all your flying mounts at once when you can make good use of them. ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' Availability | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ | | |○ |△ | | | | | | | | | |○ | |○ | | |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　△=Reinforcement Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |30% |20% |40% |65% |50% |35% |35% |} Biorhythm Bond Support *Makalov: 5% Promotion Gains Overall Marcia starts off with decent stats and particularly good growths in HP, Speed, and Luck in this game. She has plenty of availability in part 2, but little in part 3, meaning effort should be invested into her as soon as she is recruited. Her access to Swords helps her to fight axe users, allowing her to turn the tables against them; however, her vulnerability to bows holds her back a lot, as it forces her to be used with much more care. Her average strength is also a bit of a pain, as Marcia would appreciate having additional strength to be able to hit the opponent with. However, once she promotes, Marcia acquires the biggest skill she ever wanted: Stun. With Stun, Marcia can finish off several more opponents, as well as stun the armored units that can survive such a powerful attack. Although Marcia's skill is nothing special, a Secret Book can push it a little higher, making her more consistent on the battlefield. The skill Adept can also be a great help, as it will give her an additional turn to hit the opponent, whether it be the finishing blow, wearing him down more, or another turn to potentially activate Stun. The Nullify skill is also of use, as it allows Marcia to avoid additional damage from being hit by enemy bow users. In contrast to her fellow potential Seraph Knights, Sigrun and Tanith, Marcia has lower Magic, skill, luck, and resistance than Sigrun, but higher HP, as well as much higher speed and defense. Marcia has lower strength and skill than Tanith, but higher HP and speed and slightly higher Defense and Resistance. Death/Retreat Quotes Path of Radiance Radiant Dawn Epilogue Path of Radiance "Ike! Hey, handsome! I've decided to return to service in the Begnion pegasus knights! Cool beans, huh?! Oh, I owe so much to you, Ike. Thank you so very much! I'll see 'ya around!" Radiant Dawn *'Petulant Pegasus Knight' (苦労性の天馬騎士 Kurōshō no tenba kishi, lit. Worrisome Pegasus Knight) Marcia showed her dedication as one of the Royal Knights, ever vigilant as she patrolled Crimea's skies. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Marcia is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology The name 'Marcia' is a feminization of the Roman name Marcus, which itself derives from Mars, the Roman god of war. Gallery File:Marcia_concept.png|Concept artwork of Marcia from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Memorial Book Tellius Recollection: The First Volume. B03-025R artwork.png|Artwork of Marcia in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Sachiko Wada. B03-026N artwork.png|Artwork of Marcia in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Sachiko Wada. B12-016SR artwork.png|Artwork of Marcia in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by daigoman. B12-018N artwork.png|Artwork of Marcia in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by daigoman. B14-099N artwork.png|Artwork of Marcia in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Sachie. File:Cipher Marcia2.png|Marcia as a Falcon Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) File:Cipher Marcia.png|Marcia in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) B12-016SR.png|Marcia as a Seraph Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B12-017N.png|Marcia as a Falcon Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B12-018N.png|Marcia as a Pegasus Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B14-099N.png|Marcia as a Pegasus Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:MarciaFE9Portrait.png‎|Marcia's portrait in Path of Radiance. File:MarciaFE10Portrait.png‎|Marcia's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE9_Pegasus_Knight_(Marcia).png|Marcia's in-game battle model as a Pegasus Knight in Path of Radiance. File:FE9_Falcon_Knight_(Marcia).png|Marcia's in-game battle model as a Falcon Knight in Path of Radiance. File:FE10_Falcon_Knight_(Marcia).png|Marcia's in-game battle model as a Falcon Knight in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10_Seraph_Knight_(Marcia).png|Marcia's in-game battle model as a Seraph Knight in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Marcia Falcon Knight.jpg|Marcia's Falcon Knight model in Radiant Dawn. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters